Trésor
by yagibunkerace
Summary: Como cualquier ser humano, Camus también tiene recuerdos que marcaron su vida. Y al contrario de tantas memorias que se empeñaban en destrozar su alma, éste recuerdo siempre le demostraba que en el mundo todavía existe la esperanza de un mejor mañana. Porque - aunque muchas veces así nos parezca - no estamos solos; siempre hay alguien pensando en tí. Dedicado a Aquarius no Kari.


**Título:** Trésor  
**Personaje / Pareja(s):** CamusxMilo, mención de Hyoga, Lanthe (personaje original) y un guardia.  
**Disclaimer:** Kurumada es el cerebro y cuentahabiente detrás de éstos individuos, yo no tengo ningún derecho para lucrar con ellos, en ningún sentido.  
**Advertencias: **Fluff, mucho fluff...  
**Notas: **Éste fic es a manera de disculpa para Aquarius no Kari, ya que aún le debo un fic que todavía está en el tintero u/u me falta el final, pero ya es el segundo más largo que he hecho jamás.

~•oOo•~

Camus estaba a punto de traspasar la línea que lo separaba del mundo lúcido con el de los sueños cuando oyó el titubeante rechinido con que gimió la puerta de entrada al dormitorio, lugar desde donde hace seis meses pernoctaba junto a una veintena de chiquillos. El intruso, después de haber cerrado la puerta, permaneció unos momentos en el mismo sitio, presumiblemente acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la habitación; supuso el francés.

Mientras ésto ocurría, el galo buscó a tientas el pesado libro que había terminado de leer no hace ni diez minutos para usarlo como improvisada arma. Fugazmente pidió disculpas a los más grandes intelectos por tal atrevimiento, esperando comprensión a su dilema.

_La ideología en función o recurso de la violencia es crudo sacrilegio en sí mismo. _

Por un segundo cruzó por su mente esa locución, que hace largo tiempo leyó y que nunca antes como hoy, le fue tan palpable su total significado.

Si bien, se consolaba al pensar que sólo utilizaría el voluminoso ejemplar como protección, nadie podía asegurarle que podría ocurrir algo imprevisto que provocara algún incidente grave o irreparable. Y, como a menudo ocurría, la mente laboriosa del pequeño se adelantaba varios pasos a los actuales hechos, lo que le hacía perder su enfoque en el presente – cuestión que corrigió y que con el tiempo, llegó a convertirse en su mejor talento - y por ello, cuando regresó su atención al aquí y ahora, escuchó con reforzado nerviosismo que el individuo ya había atravesado media estancia y al parecer se dirigía hacia el área donde él se encontraba.

Apenas hubo sostenido entre sus manos el grueso texto con suficiente fuerza y agarre para asestar un golpe certero, cuando el extraño dijo susurrando; ya instalado a su lado - ¿Camus? ¿Camus? ¿Estás despierto? - era Milo, ese chiquillo quien se auto nombró su primer amigo casi enseguida desde que él puso pie en éste exótico lugar, llamado Grecia – Hazme un lugar – ordenó el otro; y antes de esperar alguna respuesta, se metió debajo de la sábana de lino que lo protegía, más bien que mal, de las picaduras de virulentos mosquitos.

- ¿Qué haces de pie y a escondidas? - quiso saber el pelirrojo.

- Tenía sed – fue la corta respuesta del griego y Camus supo entonces que era una mentira porque la cocina, los bebederos e incluso el baño, se localizan en dirección contraria a sus dormitorios; es decir, vino a él con más que obvia premeditación. Milo estaba dando rodeos, como siempre hace cuando está alterado. Sin embargo, él sabía que cuando su amigo estuviera listo para decirle lo que sea que le inquietase, se lo diría sin duda; así que aún no tenía suficiente razón para reprocharle el engaño.

- Mmhh... - fue su pasivo comentario y esperó.

Después de cierto tiempo, que al francés se le antojó prolongado, se escuchó un sonoro suspiro, que él intuyó como clara señal de que Milo llegó a una decisión; ya sea para hablar de una vez de aquéllo que le preocupa o avisarle que mañana, antes de despedirse, lo discutirían. Lamentablemente, si escogía ésta última opción quizás no les alcanzaría el tiempo antes que su maestro ordenara su partida al viaje que iniciaría su entrenamiento para ser el elegido como el Santo de Acuario. Situado aquél lugar en algún desolado punto de la lejana Rusia, ignoraba cuánto tiempo se extendería su ausencia para lograr el adecuado perfeccionamiento en su técnica; o peor aún, ni siquiera estaba totalmente seguro si podría sobrevivir a la rígida formación.

De cualquier forma, en instantes sabría la resolución del otro y él la respetaría.

- Ahh... - comenzó dubitativo el de expresivos ojos aguamarina - … ayer Lanthe me enseñó a hacer algo y me gustaría poder dártelo antes de que te marches ... me... mhh... ¿me das permiso?

- … Sí – consintió el galo, después de una breve indecisión que hubo suscitado su sospecha debido a su final y extraña demanda.

- Muy bien, ahora necesito que cierres los ojos – pidió pausadamente el otro.

- ¿Porqué? - se extrañó un poco Camus – Es decir, casi estamos en penumbras, Milo... no es como si pudiera...

- ¡Sólo hazlo, Camus! - interrumpió el griego con un evidente gimoteo al final, aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue ver la alborotada melena que se mecía al ritmo de raudos y sucesivos asentimientos de cabeza; claros indicadores de la ansiedad de su compañero.

- Está bien – concedió, rodando los ojos y pensando fugazmente que a veces su amigo exageraba en sus planeados momentos misteriosos.

Enseguida, casi después de haber cerrado sus ojos, sintió algo que rozó suavemente sus labios, para luego presionarlos decididamente, aunque con idéntica y agradable cualidad.

_Sabor a cereza._

Eso fue lo único que atinó a razonar Camus.

- ¿Te gustó? - preguntó Milo con voz apacigüada, como si tuviera miedo a su respuesta.

- Sí, me gustó – confesó de a poco el francés.

- ¿Probamos otra vez? - sugirió, ahora más animado el griego.

- Eh... sí, ¿porqué n... - el final de su frase terminó apocada por el beso apurado del otro, que incluso tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

Y como el primero, ésta caricia también fue breve e inocente; aunque terminó en nerviosas risas por parte de Milo, que fueron correspondidas en contraparte con las suaves de Camus, dominadas por su característica parquedad, pero risas al fin y al cabo.

Y es que, sólo Milo lograba siempre conseguir más de un gesto del serio Camus.

Únicamente él.

Sin embargo, temiendo que alguien los haya escuchado, ambos amigos quedaron en silencio en un santiamén, aunque con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Así quedaron sumidos, durante un momento, en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que algo obligó a Camus a pasar su vista sobre su amigo. Se trataban de leves, pero insistentes tirones a su sábana. Pensando que Milo se preparaba para retirarse, se colocó de lado, para verlo partir; pero la figura yaciendo perfectamente tendida a su lado, probaba lo contrario a su inicial presunción.

De hecho, observando cómo sus manos estrujaban nerviosamente el lino le hizo suponer que su amigo no pensaba marcharse pronto. ¿Acaso Milo pensaría quedarse a dormir junto a él?

Sintiendo la mirada del pelirrojo sobre sí, el griego lo encaró y precipitadamente empezó a explicarse.

- También quería decirte algo más, antes de mañana. Porque quiero que sepas que tú eres mi mejor amigo y que pase lo que pase, nunca te voy a olvidar. Estaré esperando a que regreses, no importa el tiempo que tome tu entrenamiento... porque yo sé que volverás y entonces me enseñarás todas las técnicas que hayas aprendido... y... y... - pronunciaba sin respiro, mientras sus ojos centelleaban emocionados. Aunque se interrumpió drásticamente al no encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar todo su sentir al momento.

- Yo también espero volverte a ver... - admitió Camus al percibir su ansiedad; regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, que Milo devolvió incrementada en tamaño y lucidez.

Sólo entonces, el griego se incorporó, al parecer satisfecho con la conclusión de su plática; pero al momento de pisar suelo para ponerse en pie, un acusado peso lo detiene. Es la mano del francés que empuña firmemente su camisola. Ante esto, Milo le dedica una ligera expresión de desconcierto.

- Yo... mmh...quiero decir... Tú también eres mi mejor amigo – terminó declarando el galo, aunque sin el aspaviento de la anterior confesión del otro y sin embargo, con idéntica sinceridad.

Extrañamente, contrario a su personalidad, el griego corresponde a su declaración con una sonrisa apenas dibujada en su rostro que parece implicar la seriedad con que toma el asunto. Un momento después asiente hacia Camus, como aceptando lo que el Destino tiene preparado para ellos; y comienza a alejarse dando largos pasos de puntillas, a medio camino de la puerta, voltea hacia Camus y con su mano se despide del otro niño. Retoma su camino. Sigilosamente, momentos después, abre la puerta y se asoma escudriñando hacia ambos lados del apenas iluminado pasillo. Da un paso al frente y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

No pasan ni tres segundos cuando se escucha un estridente alarido.

- ¡Milo! ¡Pequeña sabandija! Ya verás cuando te atrape – aparentemente el guardia cazó a su presa, o quizás no, porque al instante se escuchan unos talones retumbando sonoramente sobre la duela.

Imaginándose a Milo a buena distancia de su perseguidor, Camus lanza un suspiro y mece la cabeza divertido.

En pocos minutos recupera el sueño perdido y calladamente agradece a Milo que su plática le concediera ligereza a su espíritu y en consecuencia la tranquilidad de dormir en paz; ahora listo y dispuesto para el viaje, que está seguro, marcará su vida.

~•oOo•~

El ataúd de hielo crujió ominosamente alrededor suyo, anunciando así su perfecto confinamiento y final destino. Con cada segundo que pasa le es más difícil y doloroso respirar. Y antes que el hielo queme su visión, el Santo de Acuario observa cómo poco a poco, esferas de blanquísimo y puro resplandor van formándose aquí y allá, endureciéndo aún más el bloque.

Esa serie de halos concéntricos – conformados en una casi total perfección - irremediablemente lo evocaron a un lejano recuerdo; cuando por primera vez, él sintió lo que era el afecto más puro e inocente que cualquiera – donde fuera y como sea - con mente y corazón abiertos a tan sublime honestidad, pudiera en su vida, llegar a experimentar.

Ya por último, aceptando su cercano final, ofrece una plegaria a su Diosa. En ella no pide misericordia para él ni para Milo – del cual hace dos horas sintió su cosmos reducirse a nada – pues de hacerlo estaría blasfemando la totalidad de sus vidas dedicadas a Athenea.

No.

Él ofreció su ruego en honor a su alumno – y único ejecutor en su muerte - Hyoga de Cisne; para que así como él mismo, el ruso tenga la oportunidad de encontrar el bastión que represente su fuerza y razón de luchar. La dicha de conocer un amor verdadero.

-~•oOo•~-

**Notas finales: **Nop. Al parecer, Camus no se enteró del asuntillo que pasó en Libra.


End file.
